


Little Boy Blue

by Elynn



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But only a little, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I am completely guessing just go with it, I dont know how babies work, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Is Emotional, Max Is Adorable, Max is learning to talk, Or how to take care of them, Parenthood, they're a happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elynn/pseuds/Elynn
Summary: And suddenly, as he looked down at Max, with his shaky steps and gurgling laughter, the reality of everything seemed to crash down on Magnus all at once. Facts he had known seemed to hit him full force as he stared at the baby. This was his son. This small person saw him as a parent. He was a parent.This was his baby.OrMax learns a new word. Magnus learns just how much love his heart can hold.(Spoiler alert, its a lot)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 260





	Little Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through all my old wips and wowza I found this lil thing half done, so I finished it up. Quarantine has been giving me a lot more time so hopefully I'll start posting more soon.

It happened early one morning.  _ Too early, _ Magnus had thought grumpily as he shuffled down the hall. 

It was almost six o’clock in the morning when the baby monitor on the bedside table exploded with sudden noise. Displeased, whimpering cries filled the room, shattering the calm, hazy atmosphere. Both men in the bed shifted with groans. 

Magnus sat up and turned down the monitor, quieting the screams. He looked to Alec, still laying on his stomach, eyes fluttering. The young man had been out late on patrols the night before. The lack of sleep from both hunting demons and taking care of a baby had finally caught up to him. Yet, despite his obvious exhaustion, Alec was still trying to wake himself up.

Magnus leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss against raven locks. He caught a whiff of sandalwood and baby powder. Those two scents together should not have been so appealing, but the pure feeling of domesticity it brought caused his heart to clench pleasantly. 

“Sleep, my love. I’ve got it.” He murmured into Alec’s hair. Alec grumbled. 

“You sure?” the Shadowhunter slurred. Magnus stroked his hair and Alec relaxed, his head sinking back down into the pillow. Magnus was determined to make sure that Alec got his nightly eight hours, plus however many extra his heart desired. He especially seemed to get drowsy whenever Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, and sure enough Alec slumped back into the bed, fast asleep once again. 

Magnus chuckled, pressed one last kiss to his boyfriend’s head, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Slipping his feet into his slippers and wrapping himself in his robe, he began to make his way down the hall. Yawning, he magicked a cup of coffee into his hand as he opened the door to the baby’s room. He made a mental note to send some money over to the cafe that he had just stolen from. 

The high whines that had been dulled by the door only grew louder as Max realized Magnus’s presence. The baby was standing, his chubby hands gripping the bars of the crib to support himself. “Ah! Ah!” Max demanded when he caught sight of Magnus. 

Max had been becoming more mobile, much to the pride of his parents. However, Magnus had a feeling that soon they were going to have to start worrying about him learning to climb over the railing all together. Magnus shushed him as he set his coffee down and lifted the baby warlock from the crib. 

His tiny face was flushed a deep blue, and tears streaked his face. He squirmed before latching onto the smooth satin of Magnus’s robe. Magnus hummed, trying to calm the boy’s whines as he shuffled to find the diaper bag. 

Max, of course, wriggled when he was laid down on the changing table. He whined the whole time, as this was an activity that neither party particularly enjoyed. Once Max was successfully put into a clean diaper, Magnus began to prepare a bottle. With all his practice, Magnus had almost perfected the art of heating baby bottles. He could get the formula _ just  _ above room temperature. Of course, no matter how confident he was in his ability he always tested the formula himself first. 

This skill came in very handy on mornings like this. Mornings when Max refused to give them time to wake up. Magnus sat down in the rocking chair situated in the corner of the room to feed Max. Small blue hands gripped the bottle while sapphire eyes looked up at Magnus. Pale morning sun turned the bright irises to glittering gems. Magnus smiled softly back. He knew full well he would hand make every bottle if need be. Anything for his Blueberry. 

He let Max eat his fill until the baby pushed the bottle away. Magnus proceeded to stand and walk back and forth across the room as he burped him. Thankfully, Max kept his breakfast down. Other mornings, he had not been so fortunate. Just last week, he had to throw out a whole dressing robe because there was no amount of magic that could get out all of the spit up. Magnus still wasn’t sure whether babies were actually supposed to throw up  _ that  _ much or if it was just a warlock thing. 

Having been properly dressed and fed, Max was now very awake and happy. He giggled loudly and squirmed in Magnus's arms. He reached for the stuffed toys that sat on a shelf on the wall. 

Magnus sat the blue boy down on the rug in the middle of the room with an assortment of stuffed animals. He had barely sat down beside the baby before Max crawled into his lap. The boy had been taking full advantage of his new crawling ability and, with great effort, pushed himself up into a standing position. He had been utilizing these skills to the fullest as of late. As adorable as it was, the new mobility paired with the small warlock’s curiosity had his parents on their toes constantly.

One after the other, Max took up each toy and shook it while babbling vehemently. The boy would look up at Magnus as he spoke, and Magnus would wholeheartedly agree with everything his son said.

“Ah. Gubbah burr. Uh ma ba.” He looked up expectantly. Magnus schooled his expression to one of deep concentration.

“Oh, yes, of course. Most definitely” Magnus nodded his head profusely. Max screeched with delight. This conversation continued for a while. Before he knew it, just over an hour had passed since Magnus entered the baby’s room. Faintly, Magnus thought that Alec would probably be getting up soon. Even after long nights, he never slept in long. 

Max had crawled to the middle of the rug, and proceeded to drag a toy car across the floor. 

“Hoo, hoooo…” Max cooed as he pushed the car towards Magnus. Magnus guessed he was trying to mimic the choo choo sounds that Alec made when he fed him. The baby’s attempts at speaking had become increasingly cute. His fiance’s reactions were almost cuter still. Magnus would never, for the rest of his immortal life, forget the expression of pure happiness that had painted Alec’s face when with a determined finger, Max had poked Alec’s chest and proclaimed, “DA!” Alec had smiled the rest of the afternoon. He even called Izzy to gush when Max managed a full, “Dada.”

“Now we just have to teach him to say ‘Papa’,” Alec had chuckled to him. Magnus smiled wryly at him. 

“Oh, he’ll get there. We’re going to have to start watching our language soon.”

Magnus grinned softly at the boy in front of him as he thought of the memory. Max hadn't managed many new words since. That, of course, didn't stop the boy from talking. 

Magnus watched the boy play for a few more minutes before deciding that he should probably start breakfast. He wanted his fiance to wake up to coffee and eggs after such a long night. He stood, and Max whined. His blue eyes shone with confusion. Magnus knelt down to pick up some of the toys that littered the floor. 

“Come on, Blueberry. Let's make breakfast for Dada, okay?” Magnus said as he placed the animals back on the shelf. The only toy left was the bunny in Max’s arms. The boy’s frown deeped as Magnus continued to shuffle about the room, making sure everything was put away. 

“Ah!” he wobbled towards Magnus. 

“I know, sweetheart.” Magnus put the last of the supplies back in the diaper bag and turned back to the baby. He knelt down. “Ready, Blueberry?" Max made grabby hands at him. 

“Pa!” he demanded. Magnus froze. This seemed to make the child more impatient. 

“Puh!” he tried again. “Pa-pa!” Magnus stared at the child. He faintly registered a stinging in his eyes. All he could do was sit there and stare blankly. 

“Magnus?” 

Magnus turned to look at Alec, who stood in the doorway. His heather gray robe was sloppily tied at his waist, his hair an inky mess of fluff. Max looked at his Dada before turning his attention back to Magnus. He slapped his hand down on Magnus’s knee and proudly said, “Papa!” Alec let out a gasp. He hurried over and knelt by Magnus. 

Max, seemingly delighted by the sudden attention, pointed to each of them in turn. “Dada! Papa!” He announced proudly.

Next to him, Alec laughed breathlessly and grabbed Magnus’s hand. And suddenly, as he looked down at Max, with his shaky steps and gurgling laughter, the reality of everything seemed to crash down on Magnus all at once. Facts he had known seemed to hit him full force as he stared at the baby. This was his  _ son. _ This small person saw him as a  _ parent.  _ He was a  _ parent. _

__

_ This was his baby.  _

“Magnus?” Alec asked in a tentative voice. He looked to his fiance. Worry was written on his face. 

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” He murmured softly. A pale hand cupped his cheek, and wiped beneath his eye. Magnus hadn't even realized he was crying. He stared at Alec, and then Max. He let out a sob. 

“Magnus?” Alec was alarmed now. 

“I’m good, I’m good, I promise,” Magnus quickly assured him through his tears. He leaned into the hand at his cheek, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. “I… I just… it never really hit me, until now. I never thought I was going to be a father. I never thought I would ever have someone that I would want to raise a child with. I didn’t think I would get to  _ have  _ this.” He gestured half-heartedly to Alec and Max, and at the back of his mind wonders if what he’s said even made sense. 

“Oh, Magnus.” Alec breathed. He leaned in and kissed Magnus softly. Alec’s kisses never failed to ground him, he thought with a smile. 

“Bah!”

They broke apart to look down at Max, who was pouting up at them. He clumsily stomped over before flopping down onto their laps. He wriggled, stuffing his face into the fleecy fabric of their robes. Alec dropped a hand to the patch of navy hair between them, and Max rolled around until he was on his back. He cooed lazily up at them. 

“Da… Papa… ah bah…” 

The sting came back to his eyes full force and he curled over his baby. Alec let Magnus take the boy into his arms and held him to his chest as firmly as he dared. Max seemed to sense the seriousness of the moment because he quieted, allowing himself to be picked up without a fuss. As he peppered kisses to his son’s head, Magnus leaned into Alec, craving as much contact as possible. 

Between the kisses and stray tears, Magnus turned his face to Alec. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“For what?”

“Giving me a family.”

Alec’s face flushed red, and a tell-tale sheen appeared in his eyes. He kissed Magnus on the cheek and pushed his face into Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus could feel the deep inhales and exhales puffing against the small sliver of exposed skin.

“I love you. Both of you. So, so much.” Alec’s voice came shaky and muffled, and Magnus smiled weakly. It wasn’t an answer, exactly, but he knew what Alec meant. His fiance wasn’t good with words, let alone emotionally heavy ones. He was probably flustered beyond belief. 

After a few more minutes to just take each other in and let their tears dry, Max started to squirm.

“Alright!” Magnus said suddenly. He kissed them both on the head before standing up suddenly. “No more tears! Breakfast time!” 

Max squealed happily, and Magnus scooped him up. Bouncing him on his hip, Magnus strode to the kitchen, one hand leading Alec behind him. 

“Chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast! And chocolate milk!” Magnus declared.

“Ip! Ip! An!” Max chanted. 

Alec rolled his eyes, but he was smiling brightly. Usually he protested against Max having too much sugar, but today was special. 

Alec took Max from him, and set about setting him up in his highchair while Magnus retrieved ingredients. Across the room, he could hear Alec cooing over Max and setting out plates and silverware. The sun was fully up and shining through the windows, casting a golden glow across the whole apartment. Magnus wasn’t very religious, but this was the closest thing to heaven that he had ever seen. There was little he wouldn’t do to stay in this moment forever. 

Never in a million years (literally) did he think he would ever have a chance at mornings like this, where he could watch his fiance and son giggling to each other. This felt permanent. Logically, he knew it wasn’t, but it also was in all the ways that mattered. Alec wasn’t going to change his mind about being with Magnus. Max was officially their child, not a random charity case. He was going to get to watch this child  _ grow  _ and  _ learn  _ and  _ no one  _ was going to take his baby.

When he fell in love with Alec, his heart had felt so full that he didn’t think he would feel that deep and intense again. He thought that had been the limits of his heart. 

And then they found Max. 

And then Alec proposed. 

And then, suddenly, he had a family all his own. 

And he realized, with amazement, that he somehow loved each of them both more and more and  _ more  _ every single day, every minute. 

The batter sizzled as it met the greased bottom of the pan and the melting chocolate chips were aromatic as their scent wafted into the air. The sound of two pairs of bare feet padding filled the kitchen as he and Alec moved around each other, along with the thumping sound of Max’s smaller feet kicking excitedly against the legs of his high chair. The laughter of his two favorite people in the entire world is his favorite song. He smiled to himself as he expertly flipped the pancakes. He hadn’t felt this giddy in a long time. 

When breakfast was ready, he gave each of them a small mountain of pancakes. Since he was unable to really feed himself without making a mess, Alec cut up Max’s food into small little pieces and did the whole “choo choo train” spiel. Watching his big, strong Shadowhunter baby talk and coo in an effort to make their son eat was  _ adorable _ , and was an event that Magnus liked to observe often. 

It really was a perfect morning because Max happily opened his mouth to the incoming spoon, and later when he got impatient and began grabbing pancakes with his hands to stuff in his mouth, it miraculously didn’t get thrown everywhere.

At one point, Max looked up at Magnus. He watched as big, blue eyes registered him before sparkling as his whole face split into a huge, messy grin. There was a smudge of chocolate on his cheek, and Magnus reached out to swipe it away with his thumb. 

When his hand was within range, Max wrapped his little hand around Magnus’s pinky finger and burbled out, “Papa!” Magnus’s heart clenched so hard it was almost painful. Pure happiness filled his chest, and for a moment he was worried he may start crying again. 

Right there, right then, Magnus made a vow. He was going to give this child the best life he could. He was going to be a better father than his own. This boy was going to grow up so very, very loved. 

Magnus knew it wouldn’t be a hard promise to keep. He already loved his little Blueberry so much it threatened to make his heart burst. For as long as Max called him “Papa”, Magnus would be there for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love domestic malec so much its unreal. I can't wait for lbotw,, I just wanna see baby Max being adorable in canon


End file.
